


A Story Made Flesh

by Avaari



Category: The Once And Future Nerd (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “there are seven things you need to know to save me” a once and future nerd fanmix





	A Story Made Flesh

 

**A STORY MADE FLESH:**  “there are seven things you need to know to save me” a [@onceandfuturenerd](https://tmblr.co/mSuGDpaFzxkYvO4sqEifR_Q) fanmix 

> **I.**   _howard shore_  - THE GREAT RIVER |  **II.**   _the moon and the nightspirit_  - OF DREAMS FORGOTTEN AND FABLES UNTOLD |  **III.**   _stan rogers_  - GIANT |  **IV.**   _iron and wine_  - WOMAN KING |  **V.**   _bastille_  - FAKE IT |  **VI.**   _of monsters and men_  - WE SINK |  **VII.**   _imagine dragons_  - DREAM |  **VIII.**   _billy joel_  - SHADES OF GREY |  **IX.**   _j2 & chroma_ - HEROES WILL RISE |  **X.**   _within temptation_  - STAND MY GROUND |  **XI.**   _lindsey stirling_  - SWAG |  **XII.**   _skillet_  - HERO |  **XIII.**   _halsey_  - CASTLE |  **XIV.**   _howard shore_  - THE WORLD IS AHEAD

* * *

 

resources: [realms of iorden map](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fonceandfuturenerd.com%2Fabout%2Fmap%2F&t=NmVhMzljNzIyYTM1MmM3NDdiZTY2NzRmZTYzMmM3Yjc0ZTYxODM0ZixCcHZoVU9YOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161261929730%2Fastorymadeflesh&m=0) by [d.n. frost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dnfrost.com%2Fp%2Fmain.html&t=YmM1ODI0MWYzZWMzNTljNmM4MDFkNTYzNzlmZWZkYWZlZmMyOWU4MyxCcHZoVU9YOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161261929730%2Fastorymadeflesh&m=0), [landscape texture](http://ghosthills.tumblr.com/post/116921627814) by [@ghosthills](https://tmblr.co/mM-S5A-4QZ79ojaWsA1exDQ), [frame texture](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnatasharomanof.co.vu%2Fpost%2F89561970064%2Fhello-lovely-followers-im-super-excited-to&t=NjBlNWZlZGJiMGVlNThhZTYxMDA4OTMwZTUzNmZjYTRmZDA0ZjJiYSxCcHZoVU9YOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161261929730%2Fastorymadeflesh&m=0)by [@romvnov](https://tmblr.co/mLUmfLWYghY3soWdoLjdwGA)


End file.
